Teach Me To Love You Again
by E. Hunt18
Summary: [EN PAUSE] C'était son deuxième accident de voiture. Tellement d'événements séparaient ces deux épisodes à douze ans d'intervalle. Pourtant, lorsqu'il se réveille à l'hôpital, Alec a tout oublié de ces douze dernières années. Comment va-t-il pouvoir gérer tout ce qui l'attend?
1. Prologue

Je roulais en direction de chez moi au volant de ma petite civic seconde main. La journée avait été longue et épuisante, je ne rêvais plus que de retrouver mon lit. La mauvaise musique de Jace jouait à plein régime pour me tenir éveillé mais ne faisait que me casser les oreilles. Après plus de dix minutes de cette horrible torture, je fini par changer pour la radio. Au moment où je regardais à nouveau la route je le vis. Mes réflexes comme sous sédatifs, je n'eus pas le temps de l'éviter. Le sac gonflable se projeta sur mon visage me coupant la respiration et des éclats de verre allèrent se loger dans ma peau. Vint ensuite le son des sirènes et des flash de lumières rouge et bleu.

\- Comment va l'autre homme dans...

L'autre homme? J'étais pourtant seul dans ma voiture, il n'y avait pas d'autre homme.

\- L'autre conducteur... toujours conscient...

Il parlait du cerf? Parce que c'était un cerf que j'ai percuté. Ou alors c'est lui qui m'ait rentré dedans. Non, c'était quelque chose d'autre...

Je sentis mes derniers moments de lucidité me quitter et je sombrai dans la froide noirceur.

* * *

Bonjour mes bisoubiscus!

C'est ma première fanfiction et je suis très nerveuse de savoir si vous allez l'aimer. Le prologue est très court, mais ne vous en faite pas je n'en ferais pas une habitude. Pour le moment je ne sais pas encore à quelle fréquence je posterais mais j'essaierais de poster tous les deux lundi. Elle sera principalement centrée sur Alec et Magnus mais je parlerais aussi des autres personnages que nous aimons tous. J'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires!

Bisous sucrés.


	2. La rencontre

_Il n'y avait pas foule. Cette compétition n'égalerait jamais celle de football américain ou de basket. Le tir à l'arc_ _n'était pas ce qui avait de plus spectaculaire. Quelqu'un tenait un bâton en fibre de verre ou de carbon sumonté d'une corde, d'un viseur, d'un repose-flèche, d'un stabilisateur et d'autres accessoires qui ne font que rendre l'arc plus imposant aux yeux de la populace qui n'en connaissent pas l'utilités. Il s'agit là d'un sport consistant à envoyer un projectile par le biais d'un bâton recourbé à un endroit précis. C'est à se demander pourquoi le hockey ou la crosse ont autant de succès_ en comparaison.

 _Les gens présents représantaient en grande majorité la famille et les amis des archers_ _. Certaines personnes étaients des gens_ _intéressés_ _par le sport. Il était également possible de voir une partie du public majoritairement constituée de filles qui n'avaient clairement aucun int_ _érêt_ _pour ce sport de précision_ _mais_ _plutôt pour l'entraîneur de l'équipe_ _de l'université; ce grand homme aux yeux_ _saphir et aux cheveux de jais. Ce jeune homme à la beauté attractive causait la présence de nombreuse supportaires arborant de jolis dessin de flèches noires sur leur visage ou leurs bras accompagné de pancartes toutes plus encourageantes et visibles les unes que les autres dans le but d'attirer l'attention du plus bel apollon de l'université._

 _\- Je vois que ce sport est très populaire auprès des filles qui veulent avoir le moins de peau couverte possible. Mon petit biscuit, tu es sûre que nous sommes bien à une compétition de tir à l'arc universitaire et non au SuperBowl?_

 _\- Ces filles ne sont pas là pour la compétition mais plutôt pour l'entraîneur_ _, répondit la rousse à son précieux ami._

 _L'homme d'affaire ne posa pas plus de question en prenant ces filles pour des désespérées qui sautaient sur le premier professeur mignon venu. C'était pathétique selon lui._ _Le petit trio, constitué de Magnus, Clary et Simon, alla s'asseoir dans les gradins. Les premières rangés étaient déjà totalement occupées par les supportaires féminines obligeant le petit groupe à être au milieu de l'estrade. Simon sortie une pancarte rose fluo de sous son bras où il était écrit "Tu es la meilleure Mauren" en grosses lettres bulles noirs avec des brillants le tout souligné d'une flèche noire également pleine de paillettes et en tendit un bout à Clary_ _qui le brandit fièrement avec lui._

 _Leur amie Mauren faisait partie de l'équipe de tir à l'arc dont la compétition était cette journée-là de l'équipe féminine. L'université de New-York, les Black Arrow, affrontait l'université du Maine, les Golden Bow. Cette dernière équipe arriva sur le terrain huée par tout le public contrairement à l'équipe local qui eut droit à une salve d'applaudissement et d'encouragement. Simon et Clary était debout en brandissant leur pancarte_ _et en criant leur soutien pour leur amie. Magnus lui se contentait d'applaudir avec énergie tout en restant assis. Il ne se sentait pas aussi impliqué dans cette compétition pour ces gens de la début vingtaine où toute leur vie commençait ici. Non, lui était déjà un homme accomplit et la mi-trentaine lui donnait fière allure. Il n'était présent que pour Clary étant un bon ami de ses parents, l'asiatique était très près de la jeune femme aux cheveux de feu._

 _C'est_ _là qu'il le vit, cet homme les dépassant tous d'une bonne tête_. _Il était fin mais une musculature bien ferme était parfaitement envisageable sous son t-shirt noir à col en V laissant voir une petite quantité de poils s'en échapper et des jeans noirs pas trop moulant mais laissant envisager de belles fesses rebondies. Sa peau avait la teinte du lait accompagné de ses traits de visage lui donnant l'air d'un ange. Oui, voilà la description parfaite de l'homme venant de faire son entrée sur le terrain de tir à l'arc. Un ange. Magnus se mit debout pour encourager cette équipe avec autant d'enthousiaste que ses deux amis._

 _Mauren fini par remarquer la pancarte que ses amis lui avaient destinée et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. L'entraîneur essayant d'avoir son attention, regarda dans la même direction que sa joueuse et remarqua ce bout de carton rose brillant. Ses yeux continuèrent leur chemin et se stoppèrent en lui coupant le souffle. Des yeux lui faisant penser à l'or l'empêcha de respirer et suspendèrent le temps autour d'eux. Des cheveux coiffés en pique avec des mèches de couleur rouge, une peau hâlée et musclée, une chemise rouge sang avec des arabesques dorées, des pantalons moulants en velour noirs aux broderies d'or, des chaussures italiennes en cuir et des paillettes recouvrant son visage maquillé. Alec ne s'était jamais réellement permis de ressentir une telle chose pour quelqu'un mais là, à ce moment même, il ne contrôlait plus ses émotions. C'était à ce moment précis alors qu'ils se regardaient chacun droit dans les yeux que ces deux inconnus tombèrent en amour l'un de l'autre._

* * *

BIP. BIP. BIP.

Dans cette pièce blanche et sans chaleur se trouve deux hommes chacun endormi. L'un d'un sommeil léger rempli de cauchemars et d'appréhension et l'autre d'un sommeil d'où nul ne sait s'il va se réveiller. Alors ce son incessant du moniteur carniaque devenait le seul signe de vie de l'homme profondément endormi.

BIP. BIP. BIP.

Plafond, mur, plancher, drap, chaise, tout est blanc. Voilà la première et seule chose qu'Alec voit en ouvrant les yeux, du blanc. Avec une grande difficulté, il finit par bouger les doigts, sentant une legère pression sur ses derniers. La personne lui tenant la main bouge plus vite que son cerveau ne peut le capter et devient tout embrouiller à l'exception d'une pression sur ses lèvres. La personne venait-elle de l'embrasser? Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, une horde de gens envahit la pièce dans des cris de joie et des pleurs. Il sent des bras se serrer autour de lui et l'odeur qu'il reconnait être celle de sa soeur.

\- Izzy?

\- OUI! Oui, c'est moi grand frère! C'est moi! Si tu nous refais une frousse pareil je jure que je te tue, rit-elle accompagnée d'autres rires.

C'est là que tout lui revient en mémoire; la musique de Jace, le cerf, l'accident. Sa bouche est toute sèche et sa langue a la texture du papier de verre. Il passe quelque fois son muscle contre son palais jusqu'à ce qu'il entend une voix inconnue demander à Isabelle de lui donner de l'eau. Après avoir bu deux petites gorgées, Alec réussit à dire quelques mots sans avoir l'impression de se râper la gorge.

\- Désolé, je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois.

\- C'est déjà exactement ce que tu m'avais répondu la première fois.

\- La première fois?

Le voilà bien intrigué. Les sourcils froncés, il fait le tour de chaque visage présent dans la pièce. Il manque deux personnes et d'autres gens sont de trop.

\- Où sont Max et papa?

Tous retiennent leur souffle à la déclaration d'Alec, la seule personne réagissant est un jeune brun à lunette qui alla probablement chercher le médecin. Alors qu'il regarde sa mère, sa soeur et son frère adoptif attendant une réponse, un asiatique au style vestimentaire très extravagant lui prend la main dans la sienne avant de parler.

\- Mon ange, Max...

Il n'a même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'aîné des Lightwood retire brusquement sa main de la sienne ce qui lui envoit une décharge de douleur dans tout le corps. C'est donc les sourcils encore plus froncés qu'il y a quelques minutes qu'il scrute l'asiatique.

\- Mais qui êtes-vous?

C'est dans une ambiance de mort que le médecin et l'homme aux lunettes entrent dans la pièce. Tout le monde est choqué par la déclaration d'Alec et un silence de plomb règne. Isabelle se lève du lit où elle s'était assise pour aller se loger dans les bras de celui qui avait été chercher le docteur. Ce dernier passe une petite lumière devant les yeux de son patient en lui demandant de dire la date d'aujourd'hui.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, répond-t-il avant de se râcler la gorge. Mon accident date d'il y a combien de temps?

\- Vous avez eu votre accident il y a maintenant 6 semaines, vous aviez été dans le coma durant tout ce temps-là.

Il encaisse dûrement le choc. Il avait été dans le coma durant presque deux mois, sa famille aurait dû être tellement inquiète. Il fait donc le calcul dans sa tête pour situer le jour qu'il était. La réponse ne semble pas satisfaire l'homme en sarreau blanc. Blanc, toujours du blanc. Tous les gens présents dans la chambre d'hôpital non plus n'ont pas l'air satisfait de la réponse, Izzy a même l'air sur le bord des larmes.

\- Quelle est votre date d'anniversaire?

\- Le 12 septembre.

\- Quel âge avez-vous?

\- 17 ans.

Le médecin se pince les lèvres à la dernière réponse qui cause les pleurs d'Isabelle complètement enfouit dans les bras du jeune homme en répétant "Il a tout oublié". Mais qu'avait-il donc oublié? Il regarde l'asiatique, c'était un geste inconscient, comme si le regarder était une habitude. L'homme avait l'air totalement détruit comme si son monde venait de s'effondrer en quelques mots prononcés.

\- Désolé de vous l'annoncer monsieur Lightwood, mais vous avez 29 ans. Vous avez eu un premier accident à l'âge de 17 ans et il semble que le choc de ce deuxième accident vous est fait perdre la mémoire entre ses deux événements.

\- Attendez, l'interrompte-t-il. Vous êtes en train de me dire que j'ai perdu, le Lightwood fait une petite pause pour bien calculer, douze ans de ma vie?

\- C'est exacte. Monsieur Bane, dit-il en se tournant vers l'asiatique qui prend soudainement vie en entendant son nom et essuyant une larme qui venait de rouler sur sa joue. Pourrais-je vous parler à l'extérieur?

D'un hochement de tête, Bane se lève de la chaise où il était assis depuis de longues heures pour suivre le médecin les jambes flageolantes. L'instinct du patient le pousse à suivre l'homme du regard jusqu'à sa sortie et ressent un vide étrange lui prendre au coeur au moment où il le perd de vu. Il se tourne enfin vers sa mère et lui repose sa question qui n'avait toujours pas eu de réponse.

\- Maman, où sont Max et papa?

C'est à ce moment précis qu'une ambiance encore plus pesante s'abat dans la pièce. Toutes les personnes lui étant inconnus quittent la pièce dû à l'inconfort. Il ne restait plus que sa soeur se faisant convaincre de sortir prendre l'air par l'homme la tenant dans ses bras, une petite rousse serrant fermement la main de Jace dans la sienne qui voulait la faire sortir et sa mère qui avance doucement vers son fils comme pour ne pas lui faire peur avant de s'asseoir sur le lit d'hôpital.

\- Mon chéri, Max ne viendra pas te voir.

\- Quoi? Mais pourquoi? Tu l'as encore interdit de sortie et papa s'assure qu'il ne fait pas le mur? Ce n'est pas une raiso...

Sa mère lui coupe dans son élan d'un geste de main doux et se voulant apaisant mais il le sent au fond de lui qu'il ne va pas aimer ce que sa mère va lui dire. Il le sent dans toute ses trippes comme si son corps connait la réponse mais refuse toujours de l'accepter. Il anticipe la nouvelle en retenant sa respiration, la peur au ventre. Les yeux commencent à lui piquer pour cause des larmes menaçant de se libérer de son regard pour voyager sur ses joues. Qu'était-il donc arrivé à son petit frère?

\- Maman...?

\- Mon coeur... Max est mort...

* * *

Bonjour mes petits bisoubiscus!

Voici le tout premier chapitre et j'en suis assez fière. J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et je suis boostée par l'inspiration plus que pour aucune autre histoire que j'ai déjà voulu écrire. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre comportera cette fanfic mais j'ai beaucoup d'idée à exploiter alors elle ne risque pas d'être bien courte.

La longueur de ce chapitre me satisfait quand même mais j'aimerais essayer un peu plus long pour les prochains, vous en pensez quoi?

 **Valentine822** **: Wow! Ton review me fait chaud au coeur! Je n'avais pas tellement prévu de Jalec au départ mais tu m'as donné envie d'en mettre un peu plus ;) Et merci beaucoup! Moi aussi je suis heureuse que tu sois tombée sur ma fanfic. Et non je n'ai pas de bêta, je me corrige toute seule avec mon gros dictionnaire haha.**

Sur ce, à dans deux semaines!

Bisous sucrés


	3. La perte

JE SUIS TELLEMENT DÉSOLÉE! Je n'ai pas abandonné cette fanfic et je ne le ferais jamais, je me rendrais jusqu'à la fin! Il y a eu ma fin de session (je suis québécoise et je vous jure qu'il n'y a rien de plus difficile qu'une fin de session au cégep alors que Noël est dans deux semaines!) que j'ai fini avec des infusions de café dans les veines et des tas de nuits blanches. Ensuite la période des fêtes où ma motivation pour écrire a décidé de se barrer et c'était pas cool du tout. Du coup j'ai raté des tas de lundi. On est mardi mais hier ma motivation est revenue me foutre une claque en plein visage, le truc de ouf je vous dis! J'ai juger que je n'avais pas besoin d'attendre à lundi prochain pour poster, vous avez assez attendu je crois.

* * *

Un homme qui enseigne l'histoire mais qui oublie tout de la sienne, voilà quelque chose d'ironique selon Magnus. Leur vie allait trop bien, ils étaient heureux et pensaient même à l'adoption. Ils avaient des projets de vie et voilà que l'homme qu'il aime a oublié cette vie. Tout ce qu'ils avaient battit ensemble, tous les souvenirs qu'ils s'étaient créés partaient en poussière pour cause d'un vulgaire arrêt-stop non fait. Magnus n'avait jamais eu une vie facile voyageant d'une famille d'accueil à l'autre à la suite de son abandon par ses parents et de nombreuses relations amoureuses non fructueuses. Il avait donc décidé de devenir volage et sans attaches et y avait vite pris goût. Alors qu'il montait l'une des marques de mode les plus populaires de nos jours en faisant concurrence à Chanel et Prada, l'asiatique profitait de la vie avec des consommations sans modération d'alcool, de fêtes et de sexe. Il avait vite été affublé d'une réputation de Don Juan et en était plutôt fier. Rien ne le retenait nulle part et tout le monde voulait faire un tour dans le lit de cet homme comme sculpté dans le marbre par un artisan de la Grèce Antique. Tout le monde désirait avoir son attention, une chose qu'il n'avait jamais eue étant petit mais toujours cherché.

Il menait sa belle vie de milliardaire sexy sans attaches ni obligation. Il pensait avoir enfin trouvé sa place dans ce monde entouré de sexe et d'alcool mais il n'en était rien en fait. Sa place n'était pas dans le carré VIP dans un bar durant la plus grosse fête de l'année. Non, elle était auprès de cet homme le regardant désormais comme un inconnu. C'était ce qu'il était devenu pour l'élu de son cœur; un inconnu. Un vulgaire être humain parmi les 7 596 853 912 autres personnes peuplant cette planète alors qu'il y a deux mois il se plaisait à croire qu'il était tout pour lui. Ça fait mal de passer de numéro un à rien du tout.

Celui ayant reçu le coup le plus dur avait été Alec se trouvant du côté passager. Rien ne l'avait protégé à l'exception d'un simple morceau de métal et un sac rempli d'air alors que Magnus était au volant. Ce dernier s'en était presque trop bien sortie à son goût. Le choc l'avait endormi pendant trois jours et cloué au lit pendant sept. Alec, lui, était resté bloqué dans son sommeil durant plus de soixante-quatre jours. Même si tout le monde n'avait de cesse de lui répéter qu'il n'était pas en faute, que c'est l'autre conducteur qui aurait dû faire son arrêt, il n'avait de cesse de sentir la culpabilité le gagner. D'ailleurs, le conducteur s'en était sorti avec un grand nombre de tôles froissées, mais rien de plus qu'un saignement de nez. Voilà pour celui les ayant percutés. Des hématomes et une facture pour l'assurance qui montera bientôt ses prix. Magnus aurait tout donné pour être dans sa situation, absolument tout pour ne pas vivre ce moment précis qui est d'être devant un médecin en train de vous expliquer ce que vous devez faire avec l'idée que votre compagnon de vie est amnésique de votre vie commune.

\- Vous devez accepter le fait qu'il ne retrouvera peut-être jamais la mémoire.

\- Je refuse d'y croire.

Comment accepter que tous ses magnifiques moments partagés, toutes ces soirées à tout et ne rien faire, toutes ces fois où ils ont lié leur corps à l'autre, que tout ça se perdent? Toutes ses blagues et références qu'ils avaient seulement entre eux deux, tous ses sourires qui n'avait et qui serait toujours destiné qu'à l'autre. Le regard de l'asiatique est plein d'espoirs et de certitudes; son bien-aimé va retrouver la mémoire. Sa détermination est si grande que le docteur sait qu'il ne pourrait lui faire penser du contraire.

\- Monsieur Lightwood devra rester encore quelques jours ici le temps qu'il reprenne des forces et que l'on soit sûr que son état est stable.

\- Alors quand il arrêtera de manger du mou comme un bébé il pourra sortir de sa prison blanche?

C'est plus fort que lui. Faire des blagues lors des moments qui n'y sont pas propices l'aide à mieux digérer la situation. Lorsque son cœur est de trop près touché, il refuse que les autres ne le remarquent. Personne à l'exception d'Alec. S'il avait été présent à côté de lui et avec tous ses souvenirs, il aurait pris sa main dans la sienne essayer de retirer un peu de poids sur le myocarde de son homme. Mais son ange n'est pas là pour lui tenir la main où alléger un peu sa douleur, car il s'agit de la souffrance de sa perte.

C'est à ce moment que presque tous les gens présents dans la chambre en sortent pour se poster dans le couloir blanc de tte fichu hôpital blanc. Le malaise est clairement visible dans leur regard ce qui met immédiatement la puce à l'oreille du sujet dont il est question dans l'autre pièce. Magnus ne peut pas les laisser annoncer cette nouvelle à Alec de cette façon, il faut s'y prendre en douceur avec lui et non pas tout lui avouer sans retenue.

\- Mon cœur... Max est mort...

C'est à cet instant précis qu'il entre dans la chambre ne pouvant pas empêcher l'annonce de la pire nouvelle pour Alec. Il le voit détruire à l'entente du dernier mot. Des perles d'eau salées roulent sur ses joues comme des chutes ravageant son visage d'ange. Le choc vient de s'abattre sur lui, sa poitrine monte et descend à grande vitesse et le moniteur cardiaque s'affole.

Une crise de panique.

Il en fait souvent lorsqu'il est entouré de trop de gens ou bien après un cauchemar et il est justement en train d'en vivre un éveillé. Son petit frère, ce petit être qu'il avait juré de protéger jusqu'à son dernier souffle n'était plus. Ce petit être qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras alors qu'il venait tout juste de naître qu'il avait trouvé tellement vulnérable. Ce petit être qui avait tant de chose à vivre, d'aventures à réaliser et de projets à accomplir. Ce petit être qui composait son monde. Plus rien. Il n'avait plus de pilier pour empêcher son univers de sombrer. Il n'avait même pas eu la possibilité de se préparer à cette tragédie en comparaison à il y a quelques années.

Chagrin. Culpabilité. Souffrance. Impuissance. Détresse.

Il vient de perdre son petit frère en quelques minutes. Celui qui le regardait comme son idole et qui voulait tout faire comme son grand frère jusqu'à le rendre fou. Celui qui lui piquait ses vêtements pour lui ressembler malgré qu'ils soient beaucoup trop grands pour son petit corps. Celui à qui personne ne disait rien et qui n'avait connaissance de rien sauf que son grand frère n'allait pas bien et devait être consolé. Celui qui regardait son aîné avec des étoiles dans les yeux en lui disant "Plus tard, je serais un grand homme comme tu le deviendras." Celui qui avait tellement d'espoir en la vie et des rêves plein la tête. Celui qui n'a pas assez vécu.

Magnus a le réflexe d'aller vers son compagnon de vie, il est loin de sa première crise de panique. Alors qu'il le voit se recroqueviller sur lui-même, l'asiatique se précipite pour lui prendre la main et le lover dans ses bras. Il le berce doucement en murmurant des douceurs réconfortantes. Quelques infirmières sont arrivées, alertées par l'accélération du moniteur cardiaque relié au patient.

Nombreux étaient ceux qui ne trouvaient pas que ces deux hommes allaient bien ensemble. L'un timide, introverti, tranquille, modeste et réservé et l'autre extravagant, excentrique, extraverti, fêtard et très confortable avec son corps. L'un porte des habits très simplement et l'autre avec le plus de paillette et d'excentricité que son bon goût le lui permet. Des personnalités, des intérêts et des parcours totalement à l'opposé. Rien chez l'un n'allait avec l'autre et pourtant à ce moment même personne ne peut nier qu'ils vont bien ensemble alors que chacun se raccroche à l'autre pour ne pas sombrer.

* * *

 _Toute la petite famille venait de rentrer de la cérémonie de remises des diplômes d'Izzy et de Jace. Max leur exposait toutes les grandes universités du pays dans lesquelles ils pouvaient aller maintenant qu'ils avaient leur diplôme._

 _\- Du calme mon poussin, ria joyeusement Maryse. Jace et Isabelle ont déjà choisi leur université depuis longtemps._

 _\- Ah bon? Vous allez où? Non, je veux deviner! Yale? Stanford?_

 _\- Touché, le coupa Jace._

 _\- Tu vas y devenir avocat?_

 _\- Le meilleur avocat même!_

 _Le rêve de Jace avait toujours été de passer son barreau à l'endroit même où ses parents avaient fait le leur et s'étaient rencontrés. Il les avait perdus à seulement 6 ans, mais leurs souvenirs étaient toujours restés intacts. Il adorait les parents qu'étaient devenus Robert et Maryse mais son père restait son grand héros et sa mère la femme la plus merveilleuse. Les Lightwood ne s'étaient jamais sentis vexés de cela; ils comprenaient ce que le blond, il était arrivé dans la famille, le Wayland était froid, distant et hautain. Alors qu'il n'avait que 8 ans, il avait déjà fait cinq familles d'accueil menant la vie dure à ces dernières._

* * *

 _La première fois que Jace était entré dans la demeure familiale des Lightwood à Staten Island, il eut une très mauvaise impression. Une immense maison en brique blanche avec des colonnes de marbre quasiment aussi grande qu'un manoir lui fit penser à de pauvres riches vides d'intérêt et de variété. Il s'attendait, en entrant, à trouver des tas de domestiques, des enfants snobes, une mère complètement refaite en plastique à la voix criarde et l'intelligence d'une poule ainsi qu'un père sévère et dur en complet noir._

 _Il fut par contre extrêmement surpris de son accueil; une petite fille de son âge couverte de terre dans une robe fleurie plus tout à fait blanche, une mère, tenant un bébé d'environ un an aussi boueux que la robe de la petite fille portant une robe droite et stricte grise tachée aux bas, tout essoufflée ainsi qu'un père, en chemise blanche plus du tout immaculée dû à la saleté aux manches et totalement froissée, au front plein de sueur. Tout un accueil!_

 _Jace ne s'était pas non plus attendu à recevoir une accolade très chaleureuse de la part de la jeune fille qui lui parlait avec grande énergie._

 _\- Salut ! Moi, c'est Izzy, ta nouvelle petite sœur, mais seulement de quatre mois. Mon petit frère c'est Max et on a aussi un grand frère, mais il a une compét; un truc barbant quoi. J'adore jouer à cache-cache dans le jardin et cuisiner._

 _Le blond ne savait comment réagir à autant d'enthousiasme, il avait plutôt l'habitude à de l'indifférence de gens qui le laissait vivre sous leur toit que pour se faire 283,50$ par mois et non pas à une famille qui avait presque l'air de le considérer comme l'un des leurs. La prénommée Izzy lui avait pris son unique sac contenant tous ses biens personnels pour le fourrer sur sa propre épaule et le tirer par la main dans l'immense escalier central se séparant en deux parties. Ils coururent jusqu'au côté gauche de ce monument de marbre pour se rendre dans un long couloir comportant de nombreuses portes. Ils finirent leur course devant une porte avec des lettres en bois teintées de noir formant le mot_ JACE _collées dessus. Cette dernière fût ouverte à la volée laissant apparaitre une immense chambre aux murs tout de crème dont l'un avec d'épaisses lignes noires verticales. Un lit à deux places se trouvait au milieu de se dit mur avec un édredon recréant le motif rayé. Deux petites tables de chevet en bois sombres se trouvaient de chaque côté du lit dont l'une une lampe de chevet et un réveille-matin à allure ancien noir chromé. Du côté opposé se trouvait une penderie avec bien trop d'espace pour lui seul ainsi qu'une énorme armoire à droite de la porte de la chambre. Un bureau de travail en verre tout le long du mur à la colossale fenêtre donnait directement sur une vaste cour avec un grand jardin et une imposante piscine creusée. Tout ici avait l'air d'être dans la démesure._

 _Izzy déposa le sac de Jace sur le lit en parlant sans cesse alors que lui ne l'écoutait même pas. Il se dirigeait vers la porte juxtaposée à celle de la penderie et l'ouvrit pour donner sur une très spacieuse salle de bain avec une grande douche en verre, une baignoire sur pattes, un comptoir avec deux lavabos, un gigantesque miroir avec deux armoires à pharmacie de chaque côté et une toilette n'ayant étrangement aucune proportion astronomique. Tout était très blanc et froid. Une seconde porte au parfait opposé de la sienne l'intrigua et, alors qu'il allait également l'ouvrir, il fut retenu par une main sur son épaule._

 _\- Je ne te conseille pas d'entrer. C'est la chambre d'Alec et il tient beaucoup à son intimité, personne n'a le droit d'entrer._

 _\- Même pas la femme de ménage ?_

 _Il s'agissait de ses toutes premières paroles depuis qu'il était entré dans la maison et cela causa l'hilarité de la petite fille aux cheveux de jais. Il se sentit immédiatement insulté de se faire ainsi rire de lui et fronça les sourcils en se renfrognant encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Izzy ne sembla pas réellement s'en rendre compte puisqu'elle reprit avec un grand sourire._

 _\- La femme de ménage ne s'occupe pas des chambres, maman dit que c'est notre propre responsabilité._

* * *

 _Après cette journée, Jace avait découvert que tous les préjuger qu'il avait eu de cette famille s'effondraient tous les uns après les autres. Alec était arrivé en début d'après-midi le dimanche, il venait de gagner sa compétition de tir à l'arc. Il avait vite glissé le conseil à Jace de ne jamais manger ce que sa sœur préparait. Ce fut d'ailleurs un coup de foudre amical entre ces deux garçons. Par chance, puisqu'ils partageaient la même salle de bain. Jace s'était très vite habituer aux Lightwood et lorsqu'une année s'était presque écoulée et qu'il allait devoir changer de famille, Maryse et Robert décidèrent de lancer les procédures d'adoption. Ils étaient absolument hors de question que le blond recommence sa tournée des foyers alors qu'il était si proche de leurs enfants et en particulier leur fils aîné._

 _Jace s'était avéré être très bon élève et pouvait réaliser son rêve; poursuivre les traces de son père. Alors qu'Izzy allait suivre une école de design d'intérieur à Parsons School of Design situer à New York et qu'Alec étudiait l'histoire pour en devenir professeur universitaire à la New York University et Jace allait se rendre en Californie à Stanford. Max, quant à lui, allait fort probablement aller au même endroit qu'Isabelle pour apprendre le design graphique. Tout allait à merveille pour la pas si petite famille. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au dessert..._

 _Alors que tous riaient, même Alec qui se faisait d'habitude plus discret, le benjamin de la fratrie se mit à trembler de tout son être et tomba en bas de sa chaise et fut, par chance, rattrapé par Jace. Il était en pleine crise d'épilepsie. Max n'était pas épileptique. Alec, qui été assit juste en face de lui avait vu la scène se produire comme aux ralenties et se fut tout aussi lentement que la famille eux l'impression de réagir et d'accourir vers le plus jeune en criant son nom et leurs inquiétudes. Encore comme dans les moments dramatiques des films, Max fut monté dans la voiture en direction de l'hôpital bercer par Izzy en pleure._

 _Ils passèrent la nuit dans la salle d'attente, Robert réconfortant Maryse, qui tentait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de ne pas craquer, Jace recroquevillé sur lui même en tenant la main d'Alec qui faisait son possible pour consoler Isabelle blotti contre lui aux larmes intarissables alors que ce dernier se sentait de plus en plus être détruit de l'intérieur. L'aube était pourtant un signe d'espoir, que tout recommence. Pour la famille Lightwood, le lever du soleil avait apporté la pire nouvelle au monde._

 ** _Cancer._**

 _Dans l'évolution du cancer, la médecine moderne reconnaît cinq stades. La stadification est l'étape qui définit la taille de la tumeur et son développement dans l'organisme. C'est dans le système TNM ou Tumeur, ganglions lymphatiques ou Node et Métastases que sera défini le stade du cancer. Ce stade fait référence à la taille de la tumeur, le nombre de ganglions lymphatiques touchés et la présence de métastases._

 _Le premier stade, le stade 0, désigne la situation où les cellules cancéreuses sont très localisées. Le stade 1 désigne une tumeur dont la taille est inférieure ou égale à deux centimètres et reste localisée. La tumeur est dite de stade 2 si sa taille est comprise entre deux et cinq centimètres et est localisée. Le stade 3 désigne une tumeur qui s'est propagée aux organes ou aux tissus voisins comme les muscles ou les ganglions. Le stade 4 désigne une tumeur qui s'est propagée à d'autres organes. Ce sont les métastases._

 _Lymphome primitif du système nerveux central ou aussi LPSNC prend naissance à l'intérieur de l'encéphale ou ici de la moelle épinière, qui forment ensemble le système nerveux central, dans les membranes qui recouvrent et protègent l'encéphale et la moelle épinière, soit les méninges, ou les yeux. Il se propage rarement hors du système nerveux central._

 _Les métastases avaient déjà envahi tout le système nerveux central de Max._

 ** _Stade 4._**

 ** _Stade terminal._**

 _Alec aurait préféré que l'aube n'arrive jamais. Son petit frère était condamné. Izzy venait de perdre celui qu'elle avait promis de protéger de tous les dangers, mais elle ne pouvait pas le protéger des métastases qui s'étaient propagées pour lui voler son petit rayon de soleil. Ce soleil qui signifiait pour elle la joie et le bonheur représenterait dorénavant la mort._

 _Max survit encore durant deux ans. Survie était le mot juste puisqu'il avait perdu son goût de vivre et la maladie le faisait souffrir le martyre. L'étincelle de joie qui jadis brillant toujours dans ses yeux s'était éteinte commençant la destruction intérieure de son plus grand frère. Alec était l'aîné, il se devait de prendre soin de ses frères et sa sœur. Il avait donné sa parole à Max de veiller sur lui alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un petit bébé dans son berceau en train de dormir. La parole d'Alec était quelque chose de sacrée et il lui avait donné tous les soirs sans exception durant sa première année de vie. Chaque soir, alors que tout le monde dormait, il se glissait dans la chambre de son petit frère et lui glissait cette promesse en lui tenant la main entre son pouce et son index._ _Alec n'avait pas su tenir sa parole._

* * *

Non, Alec ne pouvait pas avoir perdu son petit frère.

Non, Magnus ne pouvait pas perdre l'homme qu'il aime.

* * *

3 156 mots et 5 foutues pages Word! Vous en pensez quoi? J'aime les chapitres longs mais selon moi parfois trop c'est trop. J'ai presque fini sur un cliffhanger mais je me suis dis que se serait bien trop méchant avec l'attente que vous avez eux. Maintenant je veux vos avis, vos impressions et peut-être même vos prévisions si je suis chanceuse!

Merci pour à ceux qui me follow et on mis mon histoire dans leur favorite. Un gros merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, c'est réellement très apprécié! Et maintenant mes réponses

 **Valentine822** **:** J"apprécie beaucoup tes reviews, ils me font un petit baume au coeur et aussi à l'égo. J'espère que celui-ci ne t'a pas trop fait pleurer (non en fait je l'espère mais ça je ne dois pas le dire) Ça me touche beaucoup que tu aimes ce que j'écris surtout que tu es plus Jalec. Pour les fautes, je fais mon possible. Je crois que mon plus grand rêve est de devenir mon dico! Hahaha!

 **Love-Fiction-2000** **:** Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil! Oui, j'ai malheureusement beaucoup de retard mais je refuse de laisser cette fanfic inachevée! Elle me travaille depuis plusieurs mois alors je crois que j'ai le droit de la considérer importante pour moi haha. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il y ait eu méprise, Jace sera 100% Clarysexuel et Alec Magnusexuel. Je ne suis pas super fan du couple Jalec, je le trouve un peu bizarre et je ne vois Alec avec absolument personne d'autre que Magnus. Non, c'est leur amitié que j'aime beaucoup et même si je déteste Clary de tout mon être (je suis très sérieuse mais si toi tu lui voue un culte, je t'en pris ne me tue pas!) je ne vois pas Jace avec quelqu'un d'autre non plus. Également, je ne vois pas Clary avec un autre, le Climon c'est bizarre.. (#teamSizzy) Bon, je me tais maintenant.

À dans deux semaines, promis!

Bisous sucrés


End file.
